Dante's Memoir of DmC
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: Ledakan jiwa saya, Fantasy saya tentang apa yang Dante pikirkan selama syuting DmC, apalagi ditambah dengan revelasi-revelasi baru dari Ninja Theory


**Dante's Memoir of DmC**

**Summary: Fantasy saya tentang revelasi-revelasi baru tentang !**

**Disclaimer: DmC punya Capcom dan Ninja Theory, saya Cuma punya OC saya. Oke lanjuttttt.**

**Warning:OOC! Dante.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beberapa tahun yang lalu...<em>**

Alkisah di salah satu gedung Capcom, berdirilah dua orang lelaki, tengah mengobrol.

Lelaki1 menyapa duluan "Hey Dante!"

Dante, sang tokoh utama Devil May Cry, sang _Half-devil_ keturunan Setan Legendaris Sparda, Sang pahlawan yang mengusir Mundus kembali ke dunia setan, sang _Mercenary_ legendaris yang bisa make senjata apa aja, padahal baru aja dipegang, pun menjawab "Apa?" dengan singkat….

"Jadi tadi kami semua rundingan, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuat game baru dari seri Devil May Cry!" Lelaki1, yang berprofesi sebagai manajernya Dante ( mari kita panggil dia Bob) menyatakan dengan ceria.

Dante melenguh dengan lebay "O…M…G! Really? Yayyyyyy!" ucapnya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kaya anak hiperaktif. "Terus siapa yang jadi Sutradara? Kang Hideki?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Bob menggeleng,"Bukan."

Dante merengut "Kang Hideaki?"

Bob menggeleng lagi "Bukan juga."

Dante bingung. Cuma 2 orang itu yang dia tahu sebagai Sutradara berpengalaman "Lha trus siapa dong."

Bob menjawab "Orang Ninja Theory, nggak tahu dengan jelas siapa, kayaknya Mr Tameem itu deh."

"Ninja Theory?" Dante bingung, apa hubungannya Ninja Theory sama Devil May Cry? Apa seri yang paling baru ini Crossover sama _Heavenly Sword_? Lumayan lah, soalnya si Nariko seksi banget. Ups! Jangan pasang tampang mesum, si Bob ini kabarnya gay _hardcore_ soalnya, bisa bahaya. Apalagi Dante itu salah satu dari yang berpendapat kalo bagian belakang itu hanya untuk jalan keluar. Eh? Apa maksudnya? Baca buku Biology sono!

"Ya, kita mau kerjasama dengan mereka kali ini."

"Hmmmm." Seketika itu juga amulet Dante jatuh ke tanah, firasat kah?

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hari Kemudian..<strong>

"Woy Dante!" panggil Bob.

"Ada apa Bob?"

"Kita udah mau syuting nih!" jawab Bob.

"Oke, aku sudah siap." Jawab Dante dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitchuu silakan ke bagian makeup dulu." Ujar Bob dengan nada kemayu.

"Makeup? Ngapain Bob? Elu kali yang butuh!"

"Aduuuuh Dante, eikeh kan udah punya Pendandan privat. Lagian makeupnya buat syuting trailer kok!"

"Adegan apa sih?" Tanya Dante penasaran.

"Adegan di rumah sakit jiwa, Kamu ceritanya ditangkep, dirantai, terus digebukin."

"Haaaah?" Dante ? Enak aja! Dikeroyok massa 1 batallion SWAT aja tepar semua kok, kok bisa ditangkep? Apalagi dirantai? Digebukin?

"Eikeh sebenarnya juga tidak suka badan maknyus ente.." kata Bob sambil ngiler (Dante langsung menjauh dari Bob seketika itu juga)" Penuh luka gitu, tapi apa daya eikeh, itu kemauan sutradara."

Dante mengerang "Iya deh, iya." Kenapa Dante mau dengan cara segampang ini? Soalnya duitnya dihabisin terus sama Trish dan Lady! Apalagi Patty kalo lagi _sugar-high_.

"Oh ya, eikeh baru ingat rambut lu musti dipotong, trus dicat warna item." Kata Bob sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Dante cuma bisa mengela nafas, _Sabar, sabar aku harus bayar utang-utangku. Sial! Kalo saja Lady dan Trish ga trus ngabisin uang, kan harga trus naik! Apalagi boros banget deh! Coba, kalo mereka nggak me-"lintah"-i aku, pasti lebih murah tunggakannya! Apalagi aku jarang mandi (hii!), pemakaian elektronik juga hemat, Pizza dan Strawberry Sundae cuma menghabiskan $60 itu udah plus pajak!_

"Oya, Rebellion kamu juga mesti diganti…"

Dante langsung lesu, lututnya sampe nyium tanah.

"Trus ceritanya jadi re-Boot!"

Dante tambah lesu.

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah trailer TGS 2010…<strong>

"Eh Dante!" panggil Bob dengan ceria.

"Apalagi Bob?" keluh Dante. Dia udah gak sabar lagi pingin pulang, trus..Mandi! Benar saudara-saudara, Dante yang malesnya minta ampun kalo mau mandi ini sampe pingin mandi saking nggak senengnya sama makeup yang dia pake di DmC ini. Hanya saja kostumnya nggak terlalu jelek, Dante bertanya-tanya ,kalo syutingnya udah selesai boleh diambil nggak ya?

Sama sekalian ke Dokter THT, Tenggorokan Dante serik sejak ngerokok di selama hidupnya Dante ga pernah ngerokok, alhasil nasihat sang Ibu,Eva.

_~flashback~_

"_Nak, nanti kalau kamu sudah besar jangan ngerokok ato mabuk-mabukan ya." nasihat Eva._

"_Iya mi, jangan khawatir perintah ibunda akan kami laksanakan." jawab si Kembar kompak bagaikan prajurit keraton, salah satu dari keajaiban dunia yang paling langka._

_Pokoknya, kalau Eva yang kasih nasihat, disuruh lompat-lompat gak karuan pasti mereka tanya "Berapa lama?" atau "Berapa tinggi?"_

_~end flashback~_

"Trailer baru lagi! Kali ini kamu bisa pake kekuatan seperti Devil Trigger." Jelas Bob.

"Oh ya? Gimana penampilanku? Keren gak? Punya sayap nggak? Punya…blablablablablablablabala!" semangat Dante balik lagi membayangin penampilan Devil Triggernya yang baru.

_Fantasy Dante…_

_Dante lagi Devil Trigger, di antara dua lengannya ada Trish dan Lady._

"_Oh my God! Dante lu keren bangeeeeet!" ujar Lady sambil mengelus perutnya yang berotot-sisik._

"_Jadikan aku budakmu!" jerit Trish penuh cinta_

"_Ladies,ladies, tenang aja! Ada cukup Dante untuk kalian semua!" ucap Dante dengan sombongnya._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lady dan Trish pingsan saking kesengsemnya._

"_Lha trus aku gimana Dante?" Tanya Patty dengan Puppy-Dog Eyes._

"_Sorry Pat, aku bukan lolicon." Jawab Dante tegas._

_Patty tersentak, dan bersumpah untuk menjadi wanita seksi di masa depan…._

Snap! Snap!

Huh? Oh si Bob lagi menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Dante.

"Woooy Dante, jangan ngelamun dong! Minta dijelasin malah ngelamun!" ucap Bob gusar.

"Hehehe, Sorry mbak-Eh Bung! Trus gimana Devil Trigger terbaruku?"

Bob mendesah " Tadi eikeh kan bilang kekuatan yang mirip Devil Trigger! Bukan Devil Trigger!" ucapan Bob ini membuat hati Dante mencelos "Pokoknya gini, waktu jadi lambat kayak pas maen Bayonetta, trus rambut ente balik putih dan jubah ente jadi merah lagi."

Dante tertegun "Itu aja?" Apaan tuh? Norak banget!

"Iya." Jawab Bob

Dante hanya bisa menghela nafas,_Nasib-nasib._

"Trus ini bukan re-Boot ternyata, ini Origin story!"

Dante bengong, perasaan masa kecilnya nggak seperti ini deh.

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah trailer E3 2011…<strong>

"Dante!"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Dante dengan ketus, dia lagi gak-mood.

"Direktur bertitah lagi! Ente ditambahin kekuatan malaikat!" Bob memberitahunya dengan penuh semangat "Pedang ente bakal berubah sesuai kekuatan ente pada saat bertarung!"

_Hah? Gak separah yang kubayangkan_, pikir Dante, _Tapi trus aku bukan hybrid lagi dong? Tri-brid kali? 1/3 Manusia, 1/3 Malaikat, 1/3 Setan?_

Revelasi kali ini malah membuat Dante bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah Gamescon dan TGS 2011…<strong>

"Halo Dante…." Bukan, ini bukan Bob, tapi Tameem Antoniades! Sang Chief Design Ninja Theory."

"Pak Tony…" kata Dante sopan, takutnya gajinya dipotong kalo ngomong sembarangan.

"Aku ada kabar baik untukmu."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Dante tak percaya.

Tameem mengangguk "Kami memutuskan untuk memberimu kendaraan super, khusus untuk level mengemudi."

Dante berkedip,_ Level mengemudi? Hmmm, idenya bagus juga._ Tapi berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, terlalu berharap malah membuat Dante depresi, jadi dia harus memastikannya dulu. "Kendaraan supernya apa pak?"

"Becak."

"Becak?" ulang Dante.

"Becak." Jawab Tameem.

Dante menghela nafas, kemudian memberi Tameem senyuman yang muaaaaniiiis sekali "Bentar ya pak Tony…." Sambil pergi ke arah WC.

"Oke?" ujar Tameem bengong. Heran, katanya manajernya Dante, kalo Dante dapat kabar bagus pasti jingkrak-jingkrak keliling ruangan kayak anak Hiperaktif.

Jangan khawatir, Author nggak cuma copy-paste paragraph di atas kok.

_Ah, paling gara-gara girang dia pingin be'** ,_ pikir Tameem.

Tiba-tiba dari arah WC terdengar raungan dashyat, raungan yang tidak pernah terdengar oleh Makhluk Hidup apapun di Bumi ini.

"A-apa ini?" Tameem terkaget-kaget. Rambutnya jadi spiky gara-gara raungan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai syuting DmC….<strong>

Di kantor Dante terlihat 3 orang Wanita tengah asyik bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba Pintu Kantor hancur lebur jadi serpihan-serpihan kayu. Ke 3 Wanita itu langsung kaget.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Dante dengan nada datar.

"Se-se-se-selamat datang." Ujar mereka ketakutan. Gimana nggak? Dante dalam keadaan Devil Trigger Level 9999999 dengan aura Setan yang dashyat.

"SIAP GRAK!" teriak Dante dengan nada perintah.

Semuanya langsung berdiri tegap.

"PATTY!"

"Y-y-y-ya Pak?" Patty udah mau ngompol dengerin suara menggelegar Dante.

"PULANG!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Patty langsung lari keluar.

"TRISH! LADY!"

"Ya….?" Ujar mereka berdua pelan, nggak berani lawan Setan Mabok satu ini.

Dante menyeringai, membuat mereka berdua semakin ketakutan " Kalian harus membayar 2 lusin pakaian Musim Semi Paris yang 2 bulan lalu kalian beli pake rekeningku."

"B-bentar, aku ke ATM dulu." Kata Lady.

Alis kiri Dante naik "Ooh, aku tidak mau kalian menggantinya dengan uang."

"T-trus a-apa dong?" Tanya Trish.

Dante menyeringai lagi.

Suara mesum terdengar dari kantor Dante sepanjang 3 Bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan tetangganya nggak berani protes semua, soalnya di halaman depan Devil May Cry ada Anjing Raksasa berkepala tiga yang galak….

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**A/N:Muahahahaha! Akhirnya, aku berhasil membuat fanfic Devil May Cry,tolong baca dan review ya! Kritis membangun diterima. Oya, sebagai catatan,ini Parody, Sikap saya netral terhadap DmC, saya baru akan menilainya kalau saya sudah memainkannya (dan sudah membeli PS3! T_T). Btw, apa harusnya aku masukkan fic ini ke rating M?**


End file.
